When I Remember Who You Were
by FlameofScorpions
Summary: A look into Tsunade's relationship with her teammate Orochimaru. From the very start and throughout the ages, the two shared a sacred friendship rivaled by no one, and even a bit of romance at one point. But as the years pass they grow and change. How can someone who you care for deeply become the person you want to save and erase?
1. Chaper 1: When we first Met

"Careful with that load!" The yelling and sounds of hard labor deafened the ears of everyone. However, no one minded. A truce had been called between the Uchiha and the Senju clans. The making of a new village was a promising sign to the once nomadic and waring people.

They had gone deep within the forest of what would soon be known as the Land of Fire forming the Village Hidden within the Leaves. Before the people had given this land a different name, what it was no one cared to remember anymore. New times were approaching promising a era of peace.

Among the men a small figure maneuvered in between the legs of the workers, looking around. She had managed to escape her captor. The annoying woman that would care for her when her parents and grandparents couldn't. She looked at the faces of all the men hard at work. Some were of the Uchiha clan others she recognized as her own people. However she had yet to spot the one she was looking for.

"Hmph!" This was taking too long, she had enough of searching for grandfather on her own. "GRAAAAAANDPAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The men around her were startled by the sudden outburst and let go of the ropes they were pulling. The pulley full of logs came crashing down, nearly hitting a group of natives to the land.

"Tsunade? TSU-TSU?!" She beamed as she heard the voice of the one she was looking for.

"Over here! Graaandpaaa!" She waved one hand up in the air as if anyone could see her any better over the towering men.

"Oh Tsunade! Are you all right?! Come on darling this is no place for a little lady." Hashirama jogged to Tsunade outstretching his arms towards her.

With a giggle she jumped into her grandpa's arms. "Ew yucky grandpa! You smell terrible!" She pouted.

"Oh come on little princess. Grandpa smells like a man! I've been helping out making our new home!" Angry jabbering was approaching them as some of the natives approached the grandfather and granddaughter. Tsunade glared at them, knowing they would take her grandfather's attention from her.

"Oh boy. I think we got ourselves into some trouble missy." Tsunade giggled as her grandpa spoke in a funny voice. The clucking chatter of the approaching crowd confused Tsunade. She couldn't recognize anything they were saying (they were speaking in a different tongue).

She tightened her grip on Hashirama's shirt as he walked towards the crowd. She was intimidated by the appearance of this clan, they had pale skin and rather slim figures. The eye color varied as did the markings on their eyes, curiously enough the marking tended to compliment.

The most common seemed to be gold or olive colored eyes with purple markings. Others were blue with copper orange markings and only a single one with red eyes and dull green markings. She watched them all come closer, her eyes darting from individual to individual. The hair color wasn't as varied. It seemed there was black and a muddy reddish dark brown.

Hashirama stood amused in front of the one with red eyes and green markings.

Tsunade studied him closely, from afar he looked intimidating but now up close she was awed by the true impact of his stunning features. His dark brown, not quite black hair framing his face. His eyes were piercing but didn't cause for alarm, actually they looked old and tired.

The crowd was bantering him with their words as he stared at Hashirama. He raised his hand silencing the crowd, their arms folded or on their hips staring at the duo of ninja. "Is she hurt?" His voice was deep and his words came out rather raspy. Not at all matching his elegant features.

"Not at all, thank you. Im sorry about that Nicodemus. She is a little girl you know? She can't help but run around everywhere."

Nicodemus nodded slowly, understanding. "This is the 7th time today Hashirama. Listen this could have been a grave accident. We'd rather you find somewhere safe for her to play, a construction site is too dangerous for children." There was a unison chatter as they agreed on this.

Hashirama looked nervously from face to face. "Well, its easier said than done Nicodemus. Everyone is working hard to try and build the village as fast as possible to make it habitable. The only thing we have is our campsite with a small fence and a few women looking after the children."

Nicodemus scratch his neck in thought. "Give me a moment." He sighed heavily before turning his back and consulting the crowd behind him. They muttered and chattered briefly. The crowd dispersed rather content with whatever agreement they came up with. "Listen Hashirama, if your granddaughter is a sneaky one, I can have my son entertain her. She can play with our children in the meantime under my sons supervision. Trust my word, he is very responsible. He will make sure she stays out of trouble."

Hashirama perked up at the sudden news. "Nicodemus I didn't know you had a son! Or children for that matter." It was true. As far as he had seen, they had not seen a serpent clan member that went younger than a grown adult.

Nicodemus chuckled at the obvious joke the shinobi leader made. "Well we take pride in the care of our children, they are the future after all." He motioned for them to follow him as he walked navigating around the site with ease.

"Thank you Nicodemus!" Hashirama followed not quite as gracefully as Nicodemus.

They walked some distance from the construction site. Tree's grew thicker as they jumped from root to root. Finally the sound of construction died and instead small voices could be heard yelling and chattering. Tsunade tried to focus her hearing as she recognized it as the voices of other children.

Soon they could see in a clearing children running chasing after each other, others rough housing with one another nipping at each other playfully, some were playing with dolls and a few were climbing the tree in the center. Behind the tree was a rock that had been carved in an interesting manner, somewhat like a short stone bench or a stone den. Two grown natives were sitting on the roots of the entrance to the clearing. They bowed their head in respect to Nicodemus and raised a chain link gate.

Once inside Tsunade realized that the tree's were so big they naturally formed a wall, one pressed against another. She looked at the children who were pre-occupied with their games to take notice.

They walked among the children who still paid no mind to the adults crossing through. Nicodemus was looking around trying to find his son.

After standing next to the tree, he eye'd the stone structure and crouched looking underneath "Let me see here." Curious, Hashirama crouched too as he set down Tsunade who got on her stomach to peer down as well.

She saw tiny figures underneath the stone who were not moving much. Nicodemus reached and pulled out one of the figures to reveal a small child near her age. It was fast asleep and whined slightly, twitching its leg before rolling around and going back to sleep.

He pulled out two more who curled on themselves refusing to wake up. Tsunade looked at them giggling. They were the natives children. They looked just like them except smaller and plumper. She turned her attention to Nicodemus who was pushing some of the children to the side reaching deeper and deeper.

"There we go! You really must have been tuckered out to be this deep." He pulled out one final figure, again a child who was curled asleep. Nicodemus pushed the 3 he had taken out back underneath the stone then grabbed the remaining one from the back of its shirt placing on a spot where direct sunlight hit the ground, unsheltered from the shadow of the tree.

Tsunade crabbed walked to see the boys face. He was sound asleep, his purple markings covering his eyelid down to his tiny nose, his black hair was short but straight. She stared at his chubby cheeks and couldn't resist jabbing it with a poke.

"Tsunade!" Hashirama scolded.

"AH! He is really cold grandpa!"

"Haha thats all right, he is a very patient one. Don't worry he just needs to lay in the sun a bit before he is warmed up. Come on now." Nicodemus rubbed the boys back earning a slight stir.

His son let out a long yawn as he curled into himself. "AH-AH! Come on enough sleep. You aren't going to nap and neglect a lady now." The boy twitched at the voice. He remained curl but with groggy eyes looked up to see his father and two others looking at him. His eye's fell to Tsunade as she giggled wildly thrilled to have met her new playmate.

"Whats your name?" Tsunade jumped excited.

The boy remained quiet, looking at her as if she were some odd phenomenom. "Raa-" The noise that came out his throat wasn't an answer.

He turned to his father and began to talk to him. "Hey! You're my playmate, not his. Answer me!" Tsunade fumed.

However they paid her no attention still. It looked a bit like the boy was complaining, Nicodemus spoke to him with a serious tone. "Beeeeh! Thhhhp." The boys sound was like a snakes licking, earning him a gentle bop from his father meaning to be a scold.

"Forgive us little one this is my son -" Both Hashirama and Tsunade stared, unaware such a name existed from something seemingly so unpronounceable.

"Uhhhhm..." Nicodemus repeated the name, a little slower but still too tricky for either of them to attempt.

Tsunade stared at her playmate as he let out another yawn, still curled into himself as he blinked wearily his slit pupils were adjusting slowly, he had olive eyes to compliment his purple markings. She noticed much like the other children, he was also kinda on the chubby side, but not fat.

He breathed slowly not really paying attention to anyone as the warmth of the sun was slowly waking him up.

If Tsunade couldn't say his real name then a new one had to be given. She pointed at him completely focused with her self-assigned task.

He looked at her curiously now, her stare fixed on his face.

Yes she knew what will be his new name, "You are Orochimaru!" She folded her arms beaming at him.

Both the adults burst into laughter. The boy looked puzzled at his father "I have to say it fits you rather well son. It roughly translates to Big/Giant Snake Circle."

The boy, newly dubbed Orochimaru finally raised his head. His small eyebrows furrowing in defiance as he pouted, "Hey, Im not a circle!"


	2. Chapter 2: Absence

A few years have passed and the Village Hidden in the Leaf was now founded. The small shinobi town was bustling with new arrivals, refugees from raging wars, and beginning to boom with prosperity. A school had been constructed to house the children and to teach them the way of the shinobi. Among the small number of students one had been given the opportunity to also study in this newfound school. Tsunade's favorite playmate Orochimaru. She was the little princess of Konoha and she wanted her friend to go to school with her to...er, well...be her underling in a sense.

He was able to comprehend these alien techniques quickly and found a deep fascination in trying learn them. Tsunade had learned that when it came to teamwork, Orochimaru was the best partner to have and often relied on him to do the "boring" literary or academic parts. Even thought they were put into a trio, she felt like her and Orochimaru were a duo. The third disgrace Jiraiya, was a poor excuse to keep the teams even. One million times over she preferred Orochimaru's company than the perverts. There were occasions where he would walk with the princess as her escort to her home as the newfound village was at times attacked at random by ancient creatures and shinobi.

Tsunade and her girlfriends found Orochimaru was the perfect mannequin for dressing up in their girly things. They often times braided his hair, covered him in elegant kimono's, and applied make-up to his face. Although he hated every moment of it, he knew his duty was to entertain the princess and if that meant critical blows to his masculinity then so be it. "Orochimaru-kun I like how your not like the other boys." Tsunade brushed his hair, untangling it from its previous braid. "Oh?" Orochimaru had been reading the assigned text, he had learned to use these play sessions to catch up on reading while he allowed them to do whatever with him. "Yeah no boy would have let us get away with what we can do to you. Its kinda nice to know there may be boys out there who aren't so annoying about it."

A slight blush overcame Tsunade. The softness of his hair and tranquil temperament were very good qualities he had. "Of course Princess, it is an honor to be able to please you." Orochimaru glanced at Tsunade to affirm his words. Indeed, he respected Tsunade probably for the same reason too. Even though she was a girl, she practiced her punches and strength daily. She had even managed to defeat quite a number of boys in tests of strength. "Haha, Princess. Im sure Im really odd for one though. Me being a Princess and doing un-lady like things."Orochimaru continued to look on at her quietly. Well, he couldn't say she wasn't. He thought careful a moment choosing his words. "You do have your own expression of being a Princess. I find it rather refreshing. It's nice to see a shift to the gender roles your society has."

Yes, very Orochimaru like response indeed. Tsunade scoffed slightly and finished brushing the tips of his hair. "Well what can I say? I don't want any boy coming to my rescue. I'd rather save myself thank you." Orochimaru smiled softly as he resumed his reading. "It really doesn't bother you though, that we dress you up?" Orochimaru let out a small laugh at the repetitive question.

The sunset was beginning to fade into dusk as Orochimaru strapped his backpack and adjusted his sandals comfortably. Tsunade was with him at the door of her home. "Be sure to be here tomorrow around noon. Were gonna have a tea party and as the only guy you have to come." Orochimaru let out a small smile "Don't worry princess I will." He waved goodbye as he departed and Tsunade waved back. She closed the door to her home and went back upstairs to get ready to sleep.

* * *

Something in the pit of Tsunade's stomach was uneasy. Noon had come and gone, the girls had started without Orochimaru but...she couldn't focus on the game. She felt so light and unnatural. Orochimaru was always on time. Even more scary was the fact he gave his word he would come and didn't. There were times where he couldn't make it and he would respectfully decline but he had said he would come. "Tsunade are you all right?" She jumped slightly as her classmate Asuka placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Im sure he had something last minute come up and couldn't tell us. He is the son of the chief after all."

Asuka was a small frail girl who also had a very elegant mannerism. However she was far from being called "pretty" to most. Her light brown hair was always tied in a thick neat braid and her poor eye sight called for her to wear thick rimmed glasses. She was extremely intelligent however and beside Tsunade, who had tutoring from the best sources and Orochimaru, was almost up to par with the Princess. "Im sorry I didn't mean to have such a down face." Tsunade quickly became enthusiastic and resumed a more active part in their game.

Once the playtime was over, Asuka who was sleeping over for a study session and Tsunade agreed to go and visit Orochimaru. Both girls were worried about his unexplained absence. "Tsunade where are you going?" She whirled around to see her uncle, Tobirama the Second Hokage. "Uncle can you take us to Orochimaru's home? He was supposed to come today but he didn't show up." Tobirama folded his arms and stared fixedly at his niece. Once again she felt light, as if there was nothing around her. "Little Tsunade, Im afraid I can't do that. Your friend Orochimaru and his people were attacked. We don't know who but as of today we are at war." Asuka let out a gasp and covered her mouth. Tsunade stood frozen.

Emptiness was filling her as everything else drained away. "B-but what happened? Are they alright? Where is Orochimaru-kun." Asuka's voice was shaking. She was just as affected as Tsunade. "I believe Orochimaru is at the hospital. Sarutobi is looking after him and Im sure he will be fine. Also your grandfather is attempting to track down who ever is responsible for this." Tsunade wanted to run to Orochimaru. She needed to know he was alright. "Please uncle-!" "No!" Tobirama was stern in his reply, "It's too dangerous. I suggest you girls go back upstairs to sleep. I will take you tomorrow morning when Hashirama returns with any news." He looked at the two girls as they were shaking in place. He had been much too forward. He let out a small sigh and embraced both of them.

That had been the final drop the glass could hold. Asuka began to weep loudly into the mans chest while Tsunade let silent streams of tears flow freely at her face. With little effort he lifted the two girls and commenced to take them up to Tsunade's room. "There now girls. Try to calm yourselves. Your friend is a strong one, he won't die this easily. Try to get some rest and sleep. The sooner you do, the sooner tomorrow will come." Tobirama couldn't restrain himself from feeling a small string in his heart hum as he felt a tiny dread begin to form. Most have been contagious.

* * *

The next morning Tsunade's grandfather returned. Everything was happening too quickly. The attack on the people in the outskirts had been a trap. A rouge ninja for hire had slaughtered nearly all of the Serpentine-like clan. Orochimaru's father had used himself as a shield to protect his son. By the time Hashirama and reinforcements had arrived, Nicodemus was beyond resuscitating. Angered, Hashirama persuade the assassin and were caught in a deadly battle. Konoha had been victorious in battle but it was bitter sweet. Hashirama now lay motionless in the stretcher, fully clothed in combat gear.

Orochimaru had been released and was taken to Tsunade's home. He was questioned for hours and re-released to Sarutobi. Asuka was carefully tending to Orochimaru's bandages. She may not have much skills, but her trademark was medical support. Everyone was quiet. Tsunade was unsure whether to cry, be relieved, grief or be happy with her friends safety. Her emotions mixed around inside her trying to find an outlet to escape. "Tsunade..." Orochimaru's voice was different. He spoke in a monotone now. Tsunade looked up, and tried to smile warmly at him, in an effort to provide comfort. "...Im sorry I didn't go yesterday. I won't blame you if your angry." The idiot. Of all the things that had happened, the death of her grandfather, the near extinction of his kind, the beginning of another war, and all Orochimaru was able to speak about was the stupid tea party.

Tsunade's knees failed her and she crumbled sobbing loudly. Orochimaru looked at her startled. She wasn't one to cry openly. Sarutobi quickly picked Tsunade up and patted her trying to ease her pain. Asuka bite her lip repressing tears that were welling in her eyes, "Of all the things you could have said, why that?" She thought quietly. Orochimaru declined his gaze to the ground. He was unable to know what he had said to have been so wrong. Then again he didn't feel anything. He was completely empty now. Unsure as to try and replay the images in his mind of yesterday or to fill the emptiness with something else. No...he was tired. He was alone. Truly alone. He will never see his parents again. None of his neighbors. All the friendly faces, smiles, and laughs from his friends. He will never receive any more sensations from them. It was strange to think...to know...he will not see them ever again. Not tomorrow or the next day. And the thinking of it exhausted him the most.


	3. Chapter 3: Blank

The funeral was done immediately. There was no form of preserving bodies for long and everyone mourned the death of their beloved first Hokage. One of the most inconsolable was the Princess. She hugged Orochimaru's arm. Stifling her cries in his sleeve while her girlfriends patted her head and back. Everyone had been promoted to genin. With Konoha declaring war on The Hidden Village of Fog the previous tension between all the countries had erupted and across the known lands wars were being declared to one another, along with Fog the Village of Waterfall, and Wet Roots declared their intention to attack Konoha.

Tobirama named their Sensei the Third Hokage and joined his men out in the battle field. Talk of victories and defeats arrived constantly and the line of people waiting to see the list of the KIA, hoping their loved ones weren't on it was always the same. As gennin their main job was to help the village continue normally. Some odd end jobs they performed was handing out supplies to civilians, taking messages from one side of the village to the next, and even as look outs (though te enemy has yet to come close to reaching the walls of Konoha).

Team 7 were walking a rather deserted street. They had been sent to the post to retrieve the updated KIA list. "Listen pip-squeak, you should just go home. Me and Orochimaru can handle a simple delivery mission. YOU on the other hand should head back to the training grounds and maybe just TRAIN so you don't pull us down." Tsunade was walking backwards one arm locked with Orochimaru's sticking her tongue out at Jiraiya.

"Hey shut-it, flat cow! If anything you slow me and Orochimaru down! You can barely run to the street corner before sweating a river. If anything you should head back and run a few laps, let us men take care of this right Orochi-man?" Jiraiya gave a thumbs up, boasting loudly his gender as he began to run ahead. "Don't call me Orochi-man." Orochimaru deadpanned at the annoying nicknames his teammate attempted to give him. He didn't want to be associated with him much less be friendly with him either. He looked down at the other's poor skills and constant insults to Tsunade (though at times he did find them amusing and smirked on the inside at the stupid comments).

"You perverted pig! I will end you!" Tsunade charged at her teammate swinging her arms landing a few surprise blows before Jiraiya began to run ahead. The two were making such a racket. Orochimaru sighed deeply as he scrolled lazily through the list of names of the deceased comrades. He didn't know why he bothered. There was no one he knew or cared for that he wanted to know was still alive. "WHO IS SLOW NOW DUNCE-HEAD?!" Tsunade grabbed a hold of the back of Jiraiya's shirt and yanked forcibly bringing him backwards to the ground. "Dah Orochi-buddy! HELP! OWW-" Jiraiya shrieked as Tsunade pummeled her fists onto their teammate's face as he tried to protect himself.

Orochimaru let out a heavy sigh and watched the two children fight it out. This was taking way too long. Longer than it should. He looked on to his teammate's unsure as to make them stop or let them get it out to they will (hopefully) get tired and they can finish their mission. He looked around wondering if anyone was looking on and noticed they at a fork. His teammates were taking the street they always took, the quickest route to the bulletin board which was to Orochimaru's right. Then there was the street to the left. Even though he hadn't really used it much, he could probably navigate his way around and end up at the bulletin board, though it will take a while.

He turned again and watched his teammate's continue. They were rolling on the ground attempting to hit one another. He looked towards the left again. "Tsunade and Jiraiya have too much pent up energy. We didn't train much before we were assigned our mission. They will probably take a while to stop." He could go by himself and make it make back before they even notice him. "Are you guys going to stop soon or should I go alone?" Orochimaru spoke to his teammate's. Both continued fighting as his words fell on deaf ears over the commotion they were making. "Alone it is then." Orochimaru began to walk to the left he took a few steps before pausing at the edge of the fork in the streets. He looked to the right at his teammates on the ground, "Im gonna go this way. Are you coming?" They didn't hear him. He kept walking forward with papers in hand. He held them close to his chest. Could he go alone?

He looked back one final time, he could not see them fight anymore but he could still hear them. "Tsunade-hime? Jiraiya? Are you gonna stay there?" Again his voice wasn't heard as his teammates were still shouting. He took a deep breath before walking down the street alone. This was possibly going to be the most stupid thing he ever did. They were at war, could at any moment be surrounded by enemies and Orochimaru was walking by himself. However his thoughts quickly changed as he continued to walk and their loud, aggravating yelling began to fade he found peace.

He could hear the own crunching of his sandals on the pavement. Through the various streets a small current of air made its way like a stream, whistling a beautiful soothing tune. Orochimaru had rarely spent time alone since the death of his parents. What with the beginning of a war, training, his odd end jobs (he had to earn money to eat more food as a shinobi since the rations they gave him were pitiful), as well as babysitting his teammates. Because they were a pathetic team to say the least that needed one of the members to act as the adult.

He looked around, making sure his surroundings were safe. He didn't like being alone. It made him go on edge. He observed the various birds nestled on top of rooftops in groups, all huddled together for warmth. He began to notice the cold. The winter was thankfully dry and it hasn't rained yet. People would be out in thick coats from head to foot, but so far he was still comfortable with his robe. The amount of fat he had was not large, nor has it ever been, but he thought it had some effect to help him keep warm. Previous years he had never felt the cold and the hot weather never bothered him either. But something he couldn't ignore was the bagginess of his robes as the ribbons he used to tighten it were becoming longer. Well they are still the same length but the dents formed from tying it in the same spot for so long was not the same leaving the crinkle mark visible in front underneath the bow he tied.

As he stared at the crinkles of the ribbon bounce as he took each step his stomach let out a small growl. He was hungry, again! He shook his head and stared as he made turn after turn trying to distract himself form his hunger. "I can't worry about it now. I have to focus! The faster I turn in these paper the faster I can get my ration ticket for the day."

Since the war had started funds for the village were essential and paying for war supplies from weapon makers had lead to a boom for those in that field. However, a optional currency available was earning extra ration tickets. For shinobi or large families with shinobi they were always guaranteed "free" rations, supplies, and such. However, they had to earn them through doing missions like these and helping agencies. Since they were ranked genin they were rarely hired and had to rely on the missions assigned for the extra rations. An open window from a house drifted the smell of home cooking into Orochimaru's face. He looked up as his stomach let out another low growl. He edged slowly close to the window. It smelled like rabbit stew.

He closed his eyes as he continuing sniffing the air, as if it would really ease his pain. "I haven't eaten rabbit stew in a while. It smells a bit different than my moms, though I wonder why." His eyes snapped open at the realization of his thoughts. His mother...how long has it been since the attack? Two days? Maybe Three. He stood petrified at the spot. Wait. His parents died a few days ago...so why...why couldn't he remember their faces? His breathing became ragged as his knee's gave way. "They died a few days ago! Why cant I remember...?" The papers in his hands quivered as his entire body was shaking from the dread he began to feel in his chest. For the first time since the night of the attack, he thought about his parents.

Perhaps it was shock that had kept him from feeling anything. But now, with being on his own without his teammate's to distract him his mind had wandered to something in his subconscious. He was six, he couldn't have completely forgotten who his parents were...could he? He knew they were there. He remembered the day he met Tsunade. His father was there! Him and his grandfather and...were there others? Or was it always just him and his parents? No he remembered his parents the most. It was just the three of them. He felt odd he could see memories, all of them. When his father would walk a bit with him in the mornings to the academy. Washing clothes by the river with his mother. He could see the two figures in his mind. But they were blurred. He tried to clear the fog that was surrounding them inside his mind. It was even more heavy on their faces.

"Augh!" Orochimaru's ears picked up a ringing sound that echoed inside his head. He was feeling tired again. So drained of energy. He sat there for a moment. His mind half in blank the other half wanting to think. "I can't remember my parents faces. The two people I ever cared for. Cared for...I haven't even visited their grave. How can I say I cared when I haven't even done that. I couldn't cry the night they died. I didn't feel anything. I didn't care. Can I care?" He began to panic. His shaken now more visible than ever before. He needed to calm himself. He needed to remain calm. "H...H...Heh...Ha, hahahahahahahaha," The sound escaped his throat, a nervous laugh. He was laughing quietly it scared him, it wasn't something to laugh at but it felt...good.

He stood, trying to refrain his laughing but with little success. He continued to walk and began his trip down the street. "I forgot my parents, I guess its only fair I can't remember them ever again." The idea seemed right. It made sense. This was just some punishment. A cruel form of punishment.

* * *

Authors Note:

**And then a chip fell off of Orochimaru's sanity and will inevitably cause him to crack...someday. Not now. He's getting there. Well I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter. I know this one isn't too Orochimaru-Tsunade relationship, but I promise the next one is. As a personal note i always thought Orochimaru was some kind of clan survivor. Kinda like how Sasuke and Kimimaro were. I mean...one thing is he experimented himself and turned into *spoiler, i dont think so but just in case (the giant serpent monster thing)* and another is just being born pale with slit pupils and purple markings. I mean...seems like he could be from a clan or a type kekkei genkai that nearly went extinct, like how hyuuga have transparent lilac eyes? I mean you never know he is still a mysterious character (that I would love if they made a detailed background of). Well, in this story I made that the case. Feel free to review or comment, I also accept critiques, just not flames. Thank you readers, stay awesome! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Starved

Tsunade clapped her hands triumphantly, dusting them off. "Hmmph, well what kind of man can't even handle a lady?" Jiraiya lay nearly crippled on the street. His face was swelling heavily from all the punches she had landed. It was refreshing to have knocked him around. "Okay Orochimaru lets get..." She stared at an empty street. Her second teammate was no longer in sight. "Orochimaru?" She looked around her head darting in circles as panic began to fill her. "Orochimaru!" No answer. Jiraiya got to his feet. "Whe'e did he go?" He was cupping his cheek as he spoke his eyes looking down the left street.

"Hmmph, the ninja prodigy left us! He probably went to deliver the list on his own." Tsunade snapped back from her panic. "Alone?! We could be attacked at any moment, he wouldn't be that stupid! That's your job." Jiraiya stared back at her lazily, not sure how to take the comment but his body was pulsating from the beating he just received. He didn't want a round two. He looked up at the shadows of the homes, "No he isn' but he is the mos' responsible from the 'wo of us. I's abou' 'wo o'clock now, and we haven' had lunch. He p'obably wen' on ahead 'o delive' the pape's 'o ge' ou' lunch rations. They a'e good fo' anothe' hou'. If he had wai'ed fo' us we wouldn' have much 'ime 'o exchange them." Jiraiya leaned slowly against the wooden fence before guiding himself down to sit. "He is p'obably on his way back now, we should jus' wai' for him."

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing. Orochimaru was her teammate. If there was an attack he was alone to defend himself. "Well im going after him, Im not leaving my teammate alone! A-and you should just go!" She ran up the right street. Jiraiya looked on annoyed at her girl-like sentiment. "Well at least she looks after her pets." He thought before laying his head back, groaning as his sore body pleaded for care.

"That idiot Jiraiya. He could die for all I care. He will sooner or later considering how careless he is, but Orochimaru. I know he is responsible but why did he choose to go alone?" She didn't stop running, if he had gone the longer way it would take him a while, maybe she can make it in time so she could catch him at the bulletin board. Her legs moved faster. That's right, he wasn't used to the lay out of the main village yet but he was smart enough to navigate himself around, she was sure, if she was right they would be able to meet each other at the bulletin board.

* * *

Orochimaru paused a moment. He was feeling oddly cheerful now. The laughing outburst..."laughing", had eased some tension in his stomach. He could hear the crowd of people that were always checking it daily. They mostly consisted of elders, small children, and stay-at home mothers. He hid the papers inside his robes, making sure they weren't visible. Without his teammate's he would be swamped by all the people eager to see the list.

He patted them down before carefully turning the corner. There were tables all around filled with people having lunch. He eyed them as he walked past making sure not to draw attention. The bulletin workers were also eating as he walked up to them. He stood there a moment as they talked to one another. The weren't noticing him. "They don't see me...shoot! Jiraiya and Tsunade are the one's who normally hand them the papers." He continued staring at them as if somehow his gaze would faze them and he would be noticed. A few moments passed before he let out a heavy sigh.

Yeah, it would be something if his stare could be felt by others. He reprimanded his childish thoughts. He had to do something. He was getting hungrier looking at them eating their lunch and the crowd of people behind him was unnerving him. One of the men burst out laughing, the hand with his chopsticks was sticking out. "There!" Orochimaru slide the chopsticks off from his hands. "This will get his attention!"

The man calmed down, his laughing ceasing a bit, "Oh man that's funny." He dipped his hand in his food, with the chopsticks gone he no longer felt the place of his bowl. "Awwwh shoot! I dropped them! Are you kidding me?" The older shinobi began to look around at the ground inside the stall. "ARE YOU KIDDING _ME_?!" Orochimaru fumed in silence. This was wearing on the little patience he had left, he was hungry for crying out loud. His arm darted forward as he clacked the chopsticks in front of the other shinobi's face. Both the men inside the post jumped and stared horrified at him.

Finally! He was able to get their attention. "Oh dear god...child?" Orochimaru knew they couldn't tell whether he was a boy or girl. He didn't blame them really, more like he couldn't. One of the idiots didn't realize he had taken his chopsticks. "Im here to finish my delivery mission." His voice came out low and quiet, barely audible due to all the rest of the background noise. He began to reach inside his robes for the KIA list. "Oh okay, I see." One of the two shinobi's leaned a little closer to his teammate, he was still sitting. "Did you hear...her?" He whispered to his teammate. The other mouthed "No" and shook his head shrugging at his companion. Orochimaru winced and looked at the one who had spoken and gave him a grimace.

He placed the chopsticks on the counter and set the list beside them. "Oh-OH the KIA list. Team 7 right?" He pulled out a small cashier box. He looked at Orochimaru smiling sheepishly then leaned forward and looked around. "Your the Hokage's students right? Sarutobi's? Must be a bummer considering he is so busy huh?Oh...hey where are your teammates?" He had 3 ration tickets in his hand. "They...got a little side tracked." Orochimaru deadpanned the response. He didn't want to say by what, they were his teammate's and their behavior will affect others perception of them.

"Wait so you came by yourself?" The two men looked at each other, slightly impressed and amazed. Orochimaru merely shrugged his shoulder. "That's pretty impressive. Normally gennin like to stick and huddle together. It was a bit irresponsible for you to have gone off on your own like this but you continued on your mission and completed it." Orochimaru looked up as the man signed the verification of the rations and gave it a stamp. "What's your name again?" "Orochimaru." He winced "Maru?!" He looked at him in disbelief. Orochimaru kept his stare steady. He blushed at the boy before continuing. "And my teammate's are Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-san." "Gotcha."

He handed the ration tickets to Orochimaru. Finally! Orochimaru inspected the three tickets and frowned. All three had his name only. He looked at the two men who were beaming at him. "You finished the mission on your own, normally the entire time gets an equal cut since you can't keep track of everyone's input. In this case however, both your teammate's were unable to finish so you get the reward instead. Have a good lunch boy! And thanks for finding my chopsticks." Orochimaru felt an odd warmth as he held onto the three tickets. He was numb with emotion, he wasn't quite sure what it was. He stared back down, looking at his name neatly written on them.

* * *

Tsunade was dripping with sweat, she was breathing through her nose trying to control her panting. "...In this case however, both your teammate's were unable to finish so you get the reward instead. Have a good lunch boy! And thanks for finding my chopsticks." She had managed to catch up to him. She watched as an unsure Orochimaru looked at the ration tickets. "O...Orochimaru!" His head snapped and looked to the right. "It's the Princess. She ran to meet me here." He walked on over to her. She panted heavily as he approached and steadied herself. "Tsunade-hime...".

She charged straight at him knocking him down to the ground. "Ughh, Hime-san?!" Orochimaru was annoyed and taken by surprise at the Princesses behavior. "Y-you...idiot...why didn't you...wait?!" Her voice was loud drawing some attention from people passing by. He looked at the onlookers before turning his gaze to an unreadable princess. Was she trying to cause a commotion? Tsunade sank to her knee's obviously exhausted.

He eyed her carefully, unsure at what to do as they were both now at ground level. "You had me worried...I thought...if we were attacked...you would...be alone...to fend for yourself." She looked at him. His face was puzzled and a small frown was twitching. "Fend for himself?" Her words echoed inside his head. Tsunade was here now. Then why was the loneliness starting to re-emerge? Once again the hollow sentiment was spreading inside.

Numbing his interior. His eye's on the other hand, seemed distant. Tsunade watched her teammate's face closely. Something was shifting inside him. He was staring straight at her but as she stared back...she knew he wasn't looking. She shuddered as a cold shiver went up her spine. Was it from the wind? This coldness she felt...it began to creep her out.

They remained with locked gazes. Finally after a few more minutes passed, Tsunade's stomach growled as her gaze finally faltered, "Im sorry Princess. I didn't mean to worry you." He finally stood and dusted himself lightly before bowing to her in respect. He held his arm out to her so she could use him as support. As she stood she brushed Orochimaru's skin lightly and gasped at feeling how cold it was. He hardly ever got cold. "Come on let's go find Jiraiya before lunch time is over." Orochimaru began an uneven pace. He was doing something in between a fast walk and jog. Or maybe Tsunade had exhausted herself that much.

"He said he would wait where we were." Tsunade panted attempting not to trip as she gripped Orochimaru's arm. "I assumed so." The oaf was probably the most loyal person he knew, even if he gave it to those who did not want it. Kinda like a stray dog who you feed then won't go away.

* * *

They managed to reach the ration stall in time for them to get their lunches. Orochimaru had used all 3 ration tickets and handed the spare 2 to his teammates. Which he quickly regretted doing to Jiraiya who took this as an apology for not helping him defend against Tsunade. "See I forgive you because your my buddy Orochi-pal!" He spat pieces of food from his mouth as he spoke. Orochimaru's eyes tried to glare daggers in disgust but said nothing hoping he would just finish his food in silence if not provoked with responses to his attempts at conversation. Tsunade had cleaned herself a bit from the riverbed and sat next to Orochimaru.

"Now if I could, I would try to treat us to real quality food and sake! Imagine that? We will be refined adults, famous shinobi! Known through out all the land! Team 7 the most powerful one of them all!" With food in hand Jiraiya stood making large gestures and poses as if he were a kabuki actor telling a story. Orochimaru refrained from smirking at the idea, but he had to admit...he liked it.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she opened her bag. The lunch consisted of a small salad in a container, 4 boiled eggs, and an unknown meat drowned in sauce. It was probably really old. She noticed Orochimaru wasn't eating. She looked at his food only to see he already had and everything had been eaten clean. Even the sauce was gone. "The four of us! Teacher and students who destroyed all the barriers known to mankind with the sheer awesomeness that is our team!" Orochimaru listened amused by his teammate's ramblings of their future. Assuming they lived long enough or even past this war.

Tsunade leaned towards Orochimaru catching his interest as he leaned a little away from her. He eyed her carefully, not forgetting her outburst at him. She grabbed a hold of his chopsticks. "Tsunade-hime dont you have a pair?" Orochimaru looked at her confused. "Yeah I do but this food looks suspicious to me." She grabbed Orochimaru's container and placed some of the meat on there with his chopsticks. "Also I think this one may be bad try it for me." She grabbed one of the eggs and held it in front of Orochimaru.

He looked at her puzzled again. What was she up to? His stomach was still aching from hunger. It would be another 3 hours before the dinner rations were handed out and also depending if he could find any type of work that had rations as a reward. She was staring at him fiercely. She unknowingly was holding her breath. She was offering to feed Orochimaru. She couldn't shake the coldness in the air surrounding him.

Perhaps something had happened to him on the way to deliver the list. He was behaving odd today. Maybe he was angry at having to do it himself. He knew better than to disobey her. He reached his hand slowly and grabbed the egg with his hand. With his nail he tore off the top part of the egg and ate it. He held out the rest, "It tastes delicious Princess." She waved his offering off and placed 2 more eggs in his container.

"You already touched that one keep it. I think those look funny too. You eat them." She left his chopsticks on his container and ate what was left of her own food. He looked at her amazed at her actions today. He stared at the container refilled with food. Against what his stomach said he slide the container towards Tsunade. "Im not taking it back, you eat it. Consider it a reward for finishing the mission for us." She smiled at him between a mouth full of salad. Her eye's were warm.

She knew her teammate was going through a tough time. She may have lost her grandfather but he lost his parents. He had told her he was staying at the orphanage since his parents death but she quickly found out it was a lie. He didn't look like he had gone back to his home either since it was outside the village walls. Who knows where he stayed. She didn't want to force him into the orphanage. And he refused to stay at her home. He was being forced to grow up faster than the other children.

"Ah." He took back his container and looked at the food. With Tsunade watching he made sure to eat at a normal pace, so he wouldn't arouse her suspicion.

* * *

**This could have probably been made into two chapters but listening to the Bastion OST is pumping my writing imagination. At first I was torn between making a fluffy moment between Tsunade and Orochimaru, several even but no...not yet. I mean they are what, 6? Later on = w =**

**Something that always disturbed me about Orochimaru the most, whether it was for character design purposes or other reasons was...well comparing both little and current Orochimaru...are their faces just really different? When Orochimaru was small he had a round face (like most children) but as an adult he has those really prominent cheek bones/lines. Extra emphasis on the prominent part. This is really a personal speculation that I noticed that I am going to incorporate into this story but Orochimaru had a really, REALLY round cute marshmallow face in the first flashback with the bell exercise (the youngest we see him as a child I think) and then later on in other flashbacks of him as a child, maybe it's just derp animation or you know something of that nature but is it just me or does the fat from his face get smaller? Yes I know you lose baby fat as you get older but man did he lose a lot...you know? I can't help but think orphan life may have had something to do with it. Juuuust...needed to get that thought out. Its late and writing this is making me stay up en e;**


	5. Chapter 5: Idiot

The First Shinobi World War had taken another beloved soul. Tobirama was killed on the battlefield. However his death was not in vain. Team Tobirama had managed to escape and were able to provide critical information on the attack patterns of the enemy. It was unknown to Tsunade how Orochimaru and Hiruko, along with a few less important students became involved in a counter-attack strategy. She saw less of Orochimaru for the next few months as the war generals and Hiruzen took an immediate interest in Orochimaru's intelligence. He would be there during training to which a smug Jiraiya would ask what he had to do, Orochimaru would respond with classified, Jiraiya would insult him, and Tsunade would stand up for Orochimaru on his behalf.

She observed him as he looked on at a scroll, containing an advanced jutsu no doubt. He had his back to both her and Jiraiya as he appeared to be practicing the combination of hand seals, away from their view.

Orochimaru felt Tsunade approaching him and looked over his shoulder. She had stopped her training. He gave her a steady gaze, attempting to focus his vision as it blurred slightly from exhaustion. "Im sorry Princess, but this is classified." He tensed his shoulders as she glared daggers into him, but he tried to keep his gaze collected.

"Classified?! It's just a technique Orochimaru! Im starting to think your just gloating the fact your the teacher's favorite pet." Jiraiya scoffed as he attempted to hit a target's bullseye, failing miserably.

Although it irked Orochimaru to have such a nickname branded on him by his "teammate", it was Tsunade who took more offense. She seemed to do that a lot for Orochimaru. "Your just jealous you egg-headed pervert! Orochimaru may help turn the tables to this war! He is doing something far more useful for our village than we could ever do!" Tsunade tossed a hefty size stone towards Jiraiya, which he narrowly escaped.

Orochimaru sighed heavily. Again with the same routine. The only thing different was the technique he was learning. "But then again Im always learning something new...so I guess thats the same as doing the same old thing?" Orochimaru thought to himself. He looked at Tsunade again. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. He studied her face more carefully. She has lifted boulders more larger than that without building any distress. So why was her face pink?

"Thank you Princess! Im honored you think so highly of me, but I think it's better for you to resume training. I am forbidden from telling others of this jutsu as of right now. And I suggest you don't waste too much of your energy on Jiraiya, your features are becoming flushed. " His voice was monotone as he inclined his head in a small gesture meant to be taken as a respectable bow.

Tsunade's hands immediately covered her cheeks. "I-I-I am not blushing!" Her voice wavered a little as she began to feel embarrassed. Orochimaru's expression turned to confusion as the two stared at each other. "I said your face is becoming flushed, I didn't say anything about blushing." His voice came out steady with a hint of amusement. "Oh..." Tsunade looked at the ground no longer able to hold her gaze with his.

"Sorry if I mumbled." Orochimaru turned around and resumed his focus to the scroll Danzo had let him borrow. The misunderstanding was funny to him, almost enough to make him laugh. However he knew better than to laugh at Tsunade, he knew what might happen if he did.

Jiraiya had recovered from the shock of almost being crushed by the well sized stone and glared at the other two. How was it that Tsunade was always looking out after that freak? How could she prefer Orochimaru over him? "He is a complete freak! But also smart...and strong...also more agile...and a 'prodigy'." He thought quietly. If only there was a way to find a flaw in him. His looks weren't enough to deter Tsunade from Orochimaru's company, since as far back as Jiraiya could recollect his other two teammates were in each others company. Tsunade was probably Orochimaru's only companion. That and almost all the other freak-loving girlfriends of Tsunade...it was no use. Jiraiya sank down sitting on the ground his head hanging from the depression of being rather unwanted by the majority of his female classmates.

"Well boys I have to get going early today. I signed up for a solo ration mission. I will be back before the end of training." Tsunade packed her weapons and organized her backpack as she began to walk off the training grounds.

Jiraiya stood suddenly, baffled by her sudden leave. "H-hey a solo mission? What do you mean?! Tsunade?!"

Exasperated she turned sharply as a fumbling Jiraiya came after her. "Listen idiot, can't you understand anything?! Orochimaru was given the seal of a D mission when he turned in those papers! He has an official ranked mission on his resume while we don't have squat! Me as the most highest scoring kunoichi AND his teammate can not afford to be dead weight! Were suppose to be a team and try to stick together on these things. What do you think everyone else is going to assume? That we are both deadbeats, DEADBEATS!" Tsunade emphasized the word with venom as her eyes glared at Jiraiya. She began feeling a vein pulse as his face contorted to utter confusion. "Even if you don't have a problem being considered the laid-back slacker of the team I don't want people pitting me in the same category as you! You should really listen to sensei! We need to follow Orochimaru's example and begin doing missions on our own!" With that Tsunade turned sharply and hurried off. She cupped one of her cheeks as she felt it burn again. That's right! She was going to prove herself to everyone that she and Orochimaru made the best team!

Jiraiya stared open-mouthed at where Tsunade had been. She had just complimented Orochimaru...TWICE IN ONE DAY?! Why was this happening. He let out a painful groan as he rubbed his head. "Why does she treat me like this?" He grumbled. His eyes slowly went to Orochimaru who was reading his scroll. "Did you hear her Orochi-pal?! Be more like you, peh! What is soooo great about you anyway child-prodigy?" Jiraiya sulked as he gracelessly sat next to Orochimaru. Staring at the pale boy expecting him to answer.

An uneasiness began to fill Orochimaru as he felt Jiraiya invade his imaginary orb he had labelled 'personal space'. He leaned away from him but kept his gaze on the scroll. It was no use. Jiraiya just took it as an invitation to lean in closer to him. How annoying. Orochimaru scoffed as he grabbed the scroll and stood, walking away from his teammate. "You're very tiresome you know that? If you're not going to train then at least let me study. I take being a ninja SERIOUSLY, I agree with the others you should do the same in my example." Orochimaru mumbled loud enough for his teammate to hear.

"H-hey! I do take it seriously! Im just not such a bore like you! What I really want to know is why do BOTH of you hate me so much?" Jiraiya tried to mask the resentment he had been keeping hidden, but couldn't. He looked at the ground his head hanging. He had been happy when he was put into the squad with Tsunade and Orochimaru. Ecstatic even. Tsunade was always so confident and strong! She had managed to beat a ton of the boys and was in his opinion the prettiest girl in all of Konoha he had ever seen. Despite being so flat-chested anyways. Then there was Orochimaru, the child 'prodigy'. Even though he wasn't even human, probably, he had always excelled in academics. His scores would tower over everyone else and all the girls admired his mysterious nature. Even if they were put off by the snake-boys appearance, he was strangely charismatic. He had been looking forward to his team, but it just so happened his 'team' didn't want to be a trio.

Orochimaru felt the resentment in his tone and looked at his teammate with shock. He thought Jiraiya to be a thick-headed fool, incapable of seeing his errors and always frustrating everyone around him without any logic seeping into his brain. But just this instant the white-haired boy had accused both himself and the Princess of hating him. Well...it was probably true for the Princess. He just found him unbearably annoying, but to hate him? No he didn't think so. "I don't hate you." Orochimaru stated flatly. "But...!" He added quickly, he had to be careful in cutting his words while in thought.

Jiraiya's mood had sudden lightened up at his teammate's confession. He was about to react when his teammate cut him off.

"I have to admit I find you unbearably annoying. Though you aren't as weak as Hiruko, he at least makes it up for having an exceptional mind for innovative theories. You lack in all categories. You need to show more effort in your skill's because you are just pulling us down. The last thing we need like Princess Tsunade told you earlier is 'dead weight'." Orochimaru's pupils tightened as his gaze narrowed on his teammates face. "If you want to come close to earning my respect stop being an idiot. Me and the Princess can't afford to be cleaning up the messes you make." Orochimaru was dead serious. He was giving his teammate the advice of a lifetime and a truce. If Jiraiya would take his training seriously, as agonizingly slow as it was considering their sensei was hardly with them, it would at least provide a platform for Orochimaru and Tsunade to begin considering Jiraiya as a serious teammate.

Jiraiya was taken aback by his teammate's blunt response. It was something odd for the Snake-boy to be so cold. "Hmmph, who ever said I wanted YOUR respect?! Like I care what either of you think! I wan't born to impress you!" Jiraiya fumed as he turned his back to his teammate.

"YOU JUST AUUUUUUGH!" Orochimaru screamed inside his head. He felt as the muscle underneath his eye twitched in aggravation with the moron's lack of understanding. "Fine! Have it your way! Once a dunce always a dunce." Orochimaru muttered. He turned his back to his teammate. The wind broke and he felt it shifting behind him. His teammate was going to try and fight with him. He sighed deeply as he waited for the appropriate time. Perfect time as ever to try.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jiraiya swung a closed fist at his teammate. His fist made contact but a painful sting scraped his knuckle. His teammate had burst into a puff of smoke and a log gave a loud thud as it hit the ground. He carefully licked his scraped knuckle as the stinging began to burn more. "Ouch! The heck Orochi-man!?" Jiraiya looked around wildly his teammate no where to be found. "Train more idiot!" Orochimaru's voice seemed to echo from everywhere. Just then a whirlwind enveloped Jiraiya as leaves slapped his face. Jiraiya slapped at them helplessly as he was suddenly in the middle of no where. Quite literately no where. The training field was gone and all that surrounded him was white in all directions. "Orochimaru...what is this?! Hey! Come and show your face coward! Hey! IM TALKING TO YOUUUUU!"

Orochimaru watched amused as he saw his teammate lying on the ground yelling and thrashing. The white-haired boys eye's looked clouded under the effects of his newly acquired ability, a genjutsu. He gave out a sigh of content. "Finally his eyes reflect his brain." He mused to himself. He walked towards his favorite tree. The roots of the tree were growing in arcs, slightly uprooting themselves leaving a den like hole at the base. He lay down inside the tree keeping his gaze onto his teammate who had began to panic under the effects of the jutsu. "He more than deserves a time-out." Orochimaru giggled to himself as he pulled out a small apple from his pocket, eating his lunch. Keeping his eye's on his squirming prey

* * *

**Woo! Finally finished this! Poor Jiraiya is getting bullied a bit here. Im sorry, I hold nothing against you but I figured you did have to work hard to earn some respect from your teammates. ;A;**

**AND YOU SHALL~! Also could you imagine little Orochimaru giggling? I think he'd have one of those "Heheheheh" giggles.**

**But thank you for continuing to read, feel free to write a review or critique. I like both. Also something I should have done since beginning, I dont own Naruto or any of its characters. Stay awesome! :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Same Pain

It was Sarutobi who had come by first to find Orochimaru semi-torturing his teammate. He had managed to sneak away for a moment and decided to go see how his team was doing. His good friend Danzo had told him he had begun his prodigy pupil on genjutsu and was eager to see how much progress he had made on his own. He almost reached the clearing of the training grounds when he heard the yells of Jiraiya. What he saw disturbed him. Orochimaru was laying in the shadows underneath a tree watching his friend in full panic out in the open. Although his expression was neutral, his eyes deceived him. There was something within them...could it be pleasure at his friend's expense? "Orochimaru!" His voice was loud and forceful.

The pale serpent hadn't noticed his teacher was there. He quickly got up and jogged up to him eager for praise. He stood in front of his sensei without dispelling Jiriaya from the genjutsu.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sarutobi's voice didn't sound the least bit pleased.

Orochimaru winced at his tone. He looked up confused at his teacher's lack of appreciation from being able to complete his assignment. "Shimura-sensei assigned me to begin genjutsu training. He just gave it to me today." Orochimaru added emphasis in the last sentence. It was unheard of a gennin learning and being able to apply a jutsu in less than a few hours in the morning and he knew this. Perhaps his sensei was just unaware of Danzo's actions.

"I understand Orochimaru, but never do this again." Hiruzen walked past Orochimaru and crouched over Jiraiya as he concentrated his chakra and dispelled the genjutsu. "It's remarkable the progress you made. Danzo reported to me this morning he started you on genjutsu, but to think you can already cast it." Hiruzen murmured as he stroked his beard, keeping a close eye on the young white haired boy.

Orochimaru perked up at the compliment and stood beside his teacher. From the corner of his eyes he gave a small glare at Jiraiya who was peacefully unconscious.

Sarutobi turned to Orochimaru and saw the dislike the young snake boy had with his teammate. He sighed heavily before standing and crossing his arms. "Why would you torment your friend in such a manner? Jiraiya was crying for you to stop. Well?" Sarutboi looked down at his student who had made an odd twitch at the term 'friend'.

"He isn't a friend to me. Tsunade-hime is a friend. He...is annoying." The last word came out with venom. He couldn't make himself look at his teacher. The boy had insulted the Princess and himself numerous times, then would turn around and call them friends. Tsunade would vent to Orochimaru all the things wrong with the white haired nuisance and he couldn't agree more with her. However at times the boy had his days and managed to charm her a little putting her in a good mood. Orochimaru on the other hand found him annoying, difficult to work with, stubborn, and foolish always spouting nonsense about friends and family.

Sarutobi rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. This would take a lot longer than he had thought it would. An intervention was definitely in order.

"Huh? W-what?" Jiraiya groaned as he rubbed his temples. He had finally come about. He strained his eyes on the two figures that were looking down at him. Finally he focused on the whiter one. Slowly he saw long black hair become distinguishable then those eyes..."AHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM YOU YOU FREAK! SENSEI!" Jiraiya jumped up nearly butting heads with Orochimaru and took refuge behind the adult.

"Jiraiya! Don't call your teammate something so terrible!" Sarutobi looked exasperated at the cowering boy.

"Y-you don't understand sensei. This..._thing_ did something weird to me! First we were training then he went and was being a jerk to me for no reason, and then we sparred and he did whatever that was." His hands were flailing about wildly attempting to explain better what had happened.

"Hmmm, its obvious you two will be needing the most intervention. You two can't keep trying to go at each other's throats like this. If only you could work together just once and understand each other, you can see for yourself how truly powerful you two boys can be together." Sarutobi then noticed Tsunade coming into the training grounds. She had finished her mission earlier than expected. He gave her a warm smile, forgetting momentarily about the two boys. "Finished already Princess? My that's impressive." He gave her a final thumbs up as she blushed a little from his compliment. He then noticed she had two bento's with her.

"It wasn't that hard of a mission sensei. I just tended to the needs of the injured at the hospital, the toughest thing I had to do was help someone drink from their water. It was rather boring really. But a medic ninja was nice enough to tell me a little on ointments." She looked at Jiraiya confused as she noticed he was a little pale in his face and cowering behind Sarutboi-sensei. Jiraiya's gaze was fixed on Orochimaru who bowed respectfully at her return. "What's with you dunce-head?" Her voice came out tough and annoyed.

"Your freaky-pet Orochimaru did something weird to me! With whatever that even bigger creep Shimura-sensei taught him." Jiraiya snarled back, hurt from her lack of care.

"Don't call Orochimaru my pet its pronounced PARTNER you idiot! As if he would really. Orochimaru is the sweetest boy I know!" She defending him fiercely going so far as to stomp her foot.

"Actually Princess, I must confess I did retaliate against him." Orochimaru whispered his gaze down to the ground. "After having been critiqued by me on what he should improve, he took the criticism to heart and lashed out violently at me." Orochimaru folded his arms and sighed deeply, similar to what their sensei does. "Then I countered with the genjutsu I was studying earlier. I didn't do anything else, just gave him a scare to calm down." His eyes looked at Jiraiya as the young boy cringed, quickly averting his own gaze and shaking more in fear.

"WOAH a genjutsu Orochimaru-kun? That's amazing!" Tsunade was overcome with joy at her teammates newly acquired ability. "What kind of genjutsu did you cast though?" Tsunade was eager to listen to her teammate. He was becoming more powerful and impressive by the day. Jiraiya whimpered at her lack of attention to his solitary torture and how blatantly she showed her interest to the snake boy.

Orochimaru looked at Sarutobi uncertainly. He wasn't suppose to have said anything, but with Jiraiya having the first defense he had no choice but to tell he was being given higher level jutsu's to master. His master Sarutobi shrugged his shoulder with a smile.

"Its not as amazing as your making it sound Princess. Im...actually not sure what I did. I would think Jiraiya would better explain what it was he encountered." Orochimaru was curious too as to what he had conjured up, if anything.

Jiraiya was finally able to bring a surge of courage and glared at Orochimaru. "Your right! It wasn't amazing, it's a stupid type of jutsu and completely useless! Hmph, if I were you I wouldn't even bother using it, its just that stupid."

Orochimaru frowned at his teammate as his glare intensified. "And even then a jutsu that you call stupid is still stronger than you considering how much you were crying." Orochimaru muttered before looking away in disgust at the boy and folded his arms.

"Enough both of you! This isn't what a team should be! The three of you need to learn how to cooperate more! Orochimaru and you Jiraiya especially, out there you will need each other as support. Think of yourselves as friends, comrades, brothers in arms-!" Sarutobi tried to lecture.

"Ha! Brothers? Him?! No way! I already have brothers thanks! And they are out there fighting this war and putting their lives on the line!" Jiraiya snarled facing away from everyone. He felt horrible, there was a pain in his chest. It was true he had brothers, and they were away. He was lonely and as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to be Orochimaru's friend more than anything.

"No way indeed. All my family is dead, and Im neither lonely or desperate enough to adopt him as a brother." Orochimaru's voice was cold and emotionless. This was the first time he had mentioned his family to them since the incident. Everyone went quiet as they stared at the back of the young boy who held himself straight and high. Orochimaru felt the chill enter his heart and spread through out his body. He felt cold and empty again. He looked down and began to shake a little. Of all the come backs he could have said, he had to pick the one that exposed one of his weaknesses.

Tsunade felt her heart sink with pain for her friend. She remembered the face of the kind man that was Orochimaru's father and the graceful woman that had been his mother. She had tried as many times as possible to try to get him to speak about them. To help him let it out, but he always took refuge in his imaginary shell, like a turtle and would refuse to continue the conversation only responding he had gotten over it. But it was a lie. Now he had brought it up, she had to help him. Comfort him. But why was she frozen just like the others? She was his friend! Why couldn't she bring herself to comfort him?

"Excuse me sensei, with my most sincerest apologies I have to go to Shimura-sensei and report my progress." With that Orochimaru walked and grabbed his pack from the edge and continued to walked away without waiting for a response. He hated being the center of pity. He felt alone even in a group of people, people who were there to guide him and be his so called "friends". But they were useless. They couldn't help him warm the coldness that continued to grow, they just made it worse.

"O-Orochimaru, wait he's just an idiot don't listen..." Tsunade was angry at herself. She just missed the chance to talk to him. To try and reach him. No...there was still time! She can help him. "Jiraiya you idiot! Just stay away from me and Orochimaru! All you do is make things worse and..and...and, oh just die somewhere!" Her face was red as she yelled at the boy.

"Tsunade! How could you say such a thing! Apologize!" Sarutobi was taken aback by the sudden fit of rage the Princess had just lashed out. It was out of the ordinary for her to defend someone. Or at least he thought it was. Before he could stop her she had ran after Orochimaru. Carrying the two bento's still in hand. Hiruzen let out a final heavy sigh as he looked at his remaining student. His face was pained knowing he had said something terrible to the young snake boy. He watched him as tears began to form in the corners of his eye's. Sarutobi took the boy into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"This isn't your fault Jiraiya. This is no one's, except this cursed war." Hiruzen looked at his pupils face and saw it was dirty with flowing tears. "I know you didn't mean that, and neither did Orochimaru. There is just so much pain caused by this war...not everyone knows how to handle it. Im happy you are trying your best and not giving up! One day you will see, the three of you will be the greatest friends." Hiruzen wiped the tears from Jiraiya's face and smiled warmly at him. "Just have patience with Orochimaru...please."

Jiraiya was stunned at his teacher. He had acknowledged his efforts in trying to befriend the two. He saw what he was trying to do. The boy smiled back with a wide grin. "Yes sensei! I promise I won't give up! I will be his best friend! No matter what, from now on I will do whatever it takes." With mended confidence he grabbed his bag and chased after his other two teammates. He will be the best friend ever imagined!  
~~~~~LATER~~~~~  
Tsunade had managed to keep on Orochimaru's trail. He had told a lie again. He didn't go to the center of the village and report to Shimura-sensei like he had said. Instead he had gone and went to the cemetery. The wind was especially chilly here. "He must be visiting his parents." Tsunade thought to herself. She looked down at the two lunches she had. Her hands tightened and she gripped the boxes. She started to walk towards Orochimaru, shivering as the cold breeze gave her chills. She wasn't going to give up on him, she will be there for him no matter what.

* * *

**Hooray for remotivation! \^o^/  
Just dished this out today after a horrible writer's block. Usually I work on the chapter's throughout the week little by little but this week was just so...eeeeghhhh. But good thing is I got this now! Kinda a downer this chapter, but it will get better, hang in there guys. The sun will come out soon enough. Thanks for reading guys, remember to R & R and stay awesome! :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

Orochimaru had heard his teammate following him. But that didn't matter. He didn't want her right now. He wanted to be with his family. He pulled a few weeds and lightly brushed the wooden name plaques. When the war was over, he would buy new ones for them. White marble ones to honor their death. Even if he was the only one who did. The wind carried the smell of food to him. He turned around to see Tsunade had decided to invite herself closer and was holding two bento's out.

"I miss them too. They were kind people. All of them." Tsunade whispered barely loud enough for Orochimaru to hear. He looked back at his parents grave. He seemed so detached from everything, he was trying to be strong and she knew it.

"Princess Tsunade..." His voice was shaky. He could feel himself trembling. She just said something about his parents...but that was not just it. He didn't dare look at her. He could feel a terror inside beginning to consume his heart. "What do you mean by 'all of them'?". His heart raced yearning for an answer.

Tsunade gasped in disbelief. "Im talking about about your clan! Everyone was kind. Of course your parents were the nicest to me since I got to know them the best." She carefully sat next to Orochimaru she tried looking at his face but his hair was shielding him from view. "Orochimaru, I know the village doesn't appreciate what your clan did. What with this war carrying now for so long its hard to remember why were fighting." She gave a small pause. That's right why were they fighting?

"P-princess..." Orochimaru could't finish. His vision blurred as tears began to pour endlessly. "I have to confess I am scared. Really, really scared." He hugged his knee's tightly trying to keep his shaking under control.

"Its okay Orochimaru, we are all scared. I would be surprised if you weren't too. I mean you lost everyone from your clan but that doesn't mean you're alone!" Tsunade added quickly. Hopefully she was making him feel better. "Look! I earned these lunches for you. You can have both of them, I brought my own today." She placed the two in front of him on the ground. "I mean war is a scary-"

"No...its not about the war. Im scared...I can't remember them." Orochimaru was searching his memory frantically. A clan? He was part of a clan? It made sense...but why wasn't anything surfacing. The more he tried the foggier the memories became. He looked at Tsunade, he needed to see her face. She held answers. She remembered better than him? But why her? Why couldn't he? "Am I a bad person? I can't remember them! ANY of them! I don't want to be bad. I want to remember them but my memories...they really are dying inside me. I am killing them"

Tsunade was frozen. Never had she seen her teammate crying. The look on his face made her skin crawl. He didn't look human in the least. "N-no Orochimaru-kun! Thats not true! Listen to me. If you were truly bad you wouldn't be alive!"

A confused look came across his face. He pondered for a moment her words. They didn't make any sense.

"Moping again here are we?" Both the children turned sharply as the voice startled the two. In the midst of the tension they hadn't seen Danzo walk up next to them. He was looking fiercely at Orochimaru with a tinge of disapproval at his behavior. "I thought you have made amends with your tragedy." His voice couldn't have been less harsh.

Orochimaru winced at his tone before bowing down in respect, trying to discreetly wipe the tears. Tsunade on the other hand stood defiantly. "Amends?! He is just a boy! We are children, he lost his entire clan! His family! Genius or not he is a human being." She stood in between the older man and her friend now. She had the right sense to throw a few punches while she was at it. Orochimaru didn't know how to feel. Undoubtedly this was going to end badly for him with Danzo, but her words lit a warm kindle inside. She was trying to protect him.

"Princess Tsunade that's enough." Both Sarutobi and Jiraiya were walking to greet the group. "I apologize for my student's behavior Danzo." He placed a hand on her shoulders, tightening his grip as a sign for her to hold her tongue from now on.

Danzo merely scoffed. "I know it must be difficult for you. What with being Hokage and having to teach a cell I suppose respect is a lesson you have yet to teach them. Come on boy! If you have accomplished enough to mope around your parents grave, you ought to be far enough to report before time." With a gesture he commanded Orochimaru to follow him back to the village. "Speaking of time, if I were you Sarutobi you may want to have a word with your students concerning the present issue among them." Without looking back Danzo lead Orochimaru away. The pale snake boy looked at his sensei and teammates with curiosity.

"I will inform you when you get back Orochimaru, don't worry." Sarutobi gave his student a warm smile. As he watched Danzo take him away his features shifted to something that was bitter sadness.

"Sarutobi-sensei what is he talking about?" Tsunade inquired suspiciously.

"It concerns with your friend Orochimaru." Sarutobi cleared his throat, signaling his students to listen carefully. "I have to say first though, Tsunade I am proud of you for trying to comfort him in need and being aware of his suffering." He patted her head gently. "I already spoke with you Jiraiya but there is more the both of you should know about Orochimaru." His voice became even more serious and his students leaned in to listen.

"Im sure it's a little obvious that Orochimaru is different from us but not just by physical appearance. His clan is a mysterious one we allied and hoped to learn from with time. Legends say that they were the following step in evolution, being descendants of a mythical snake. Of course certain circumstances had led to their near extinction and the attack on us wiped out all of them except him." He paused as he thought over his words carefully. "Although they could walk like us, learn to speak our tongue, and portray emotions that is far from their true nature." He gave Tsunade a quick look as she made a small sound in her throat. "What I am trying to get you to understand is to be cautious with him. Although he may appear very human-like to us, the sad fact of the matter is he is not."

"I knew there was something fishy. But sensei, if Orochimaru is the descendant of a creepy snake...what is he? How does that even work?" Jiraiya asked a little excited in finally learning more about the mysterious boy.

"Jiraiya you dunce! What does it matter what he is? He is my friend and your teammate! Nothing will change that!" Tsunade fumed at her idiot teammate.

"Calm down loud-mouth! Whatever he is won't change the fact I will one day be his best friend! I am...just curious. I mean its kinda cool! We could have a demon as a teammate for all we know!" Jiraiya giggled mischievously, feeling a little antsy as he was eager to gloat about this to the other boys.

"Actually, Princess Tsunade I am afraid I lack any appropriate word to describe it." Sarutobi tensed. He knew what was his true form, though he had yet to see him ever become it. Perhaps Orochimaru didn't know it himself. "Thank you though. It relieves me that you won't think differently of him. Orochimaru is still young, like the both of you. We hope in time to assimilate him. He can find a new life among us." Sarutobi bent down to both Jiraiya and Tsunade's eye level as he spoke.

"Listen carefully. What I am going to give you is an S-Rank mission." Both his students stood at attention. The color flooded from their face as they looked in astonishment. "This mission I assign you is one you must carry-out for the rest of your life." He had to put his faith in them. "Like I said, Orochimaru is not human, but we will teach him to be. He is a real prodigy, even as we speak he is helping in turning this war around along with the other select few. You must ensure whatever it takes to help him find himself in his new life with us. Concerning his past...please feign ignorance. Not a single word about his clan. Or his family."

Tsunade's hands tightened into fists as she recalled his parents. "N-no! I won't do it! How can you ask us to do something so cruel? His parents fought ad died at our expense! All of them did!" Angry tears were spilling. This was an insult to them. They were standing here on their graves. Forced to listen as this man sentenced them into oblivion, to be erased with time.

"Tsunade, this is for Orochimaru's well being. You more than anyone should know the bonds they had. How close the clan was to each other. Those ideals are instilled in Orochimaru, do you have any idea the suffering he would be going through if he was to be allowed those memories?" Sarutobi rubbed his temples. Well, he didn't want to tell them everything but to avoid any relapses for Orochimaru he had to. This was for Orochimaru after all, this was for the better.

"S-sensei...what do you mean...to be _allowed those memories_. What are you doing?" Tsunade sounded horrified. Just as can be expected. "W-what wait a second there! You don't mean you can _erase_ people's memories...right?" Jiraiya was surprisingly taking this to heart as well.

"I know it seems cruel to you right now, but in time you will understand. We are at war, and we need the minds of Orochimaru and other promising children to help us bring peace. But with Orochimaru...his past is plaguing him. Causing him grief and making him ill. We have no choice. If not cared for properly Orochimaru is capable of passing away just from sheer sadness. His parents sacrificed themselves for him to live on. You can understand this don't you?" Sarutobi looked worried for a moment at his young students. He felt disgusted with himself, having to force them to grow up too soon.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya thought over the words carefully. It made sense. If it was for Orochimaru's own good they had to help him. Jiraiya scoffed angrily and folded his arms. He didn't like it, but he wasn't protesting either. Tsunade continued on a little more before making her own conclusion and staring her sensei square in the eye.

"If it will help him be happy...even if he has to forget everything in his past. I accept this mission of a life time. For my friend!" Her voice was more confident then she lead on, but her determination was absolute. Jiraiya groaned before nodding in agreement.

"Remember this is classified information. Not a word to anyone."Sarutobi's gaze lingered at Jiraiya who was upset with having to keep quiet.

"Hmmph jerk better be grateful to me about this." Jiraiya pouted before leaving. Tsunade retrieved the two bento's and looked at Sarutobi sensei, "Will he better tomorrow?" Tsunade asked hesitantly. If they were erasing memories, how much would they erase?

Sarutobi's smile was comforting, "I promise he will feel better." With that he waved his students goodbye all while waiting for Danzo to return his final one. He looked down at the names of the grave. They were ineligible already from all the rain. Being made of wood it was already decomposing. "Don't worry. He is in good hands."

* * *

With a perk from Tsunade's earlier behavior towards him, the second successful genjutsu cast was critically more stronger than the one on Jiraiya. Orochimaru bowed deeply after his demonstration to the council. The sound of light clapping echoed in the small, dimly lit chamber. He looked at his second mentor Danzo as he stood to the side.

A member leaned forward, his face was still protected from the weak lighting. "Very impressive Orochimaru! It is astounding a child of your age can learn a jutsu of such caliber in a few hours." The man shuffled papers and read one quietly before setting it down. "Tell me Orochimaru...how are you _feeling_? Is there anything troubling you. Being the prodigy you are the village's interest lie with you in such pressing times."

Orochimaru knew Danzo would have reported his meltdown. "I have been feeling...bad. My memory is foggy. Sometimes I remember pieces with my parents though. But its all just so confusing...I feel like I miss them. And I also feel lonely a lot. It hurts." He looked down as he let out truthfully to the adults. They knew better than anyone else what can be done.

The man nodded in the shadows. "I know it is. Losing loved one's is hard. But remember young one. You need to let go of those painful memories to become stronger. Breaking those ties that weigh so heavily will ease your pain and guarantee you a higher chance of happiness. You have done enough to impress us. Why don't you rest? We have a renown ocarina player with us today. We know you like music."

Orochimaru smiled as he left the room. He enjoyed being rewarded for his work. He went to a room across the hall. Sure enough a woman was sitting there waiting for him. She had a small blue ocarina in hand. "Go ahead and lie down. You must have worked hard today to be treated so early. If I do say so myself." The woman's voice was almost as soothing as the sounds she could make. She watched him lie down on the mat as the pale boy lay on his back arms on his stomach.

"You play very pretty. I have to admit, your music is very influential to me. I find myself with a more calmer mind afterwards. I could almost say I am beginning to feel happy." Orochimaru closed his eyes. He sighed with blissful content. "Thank you for playing for me."

The woman smiled at the young boy. "Im glad you feel better. I will play and make sure you will be even more happier." She began to play a small melody. She eyed the boy carefully as she used the sound to concentrate her chakra. Before long Orochimaru fell asleep under her jutsu. She changed her song and now her chakra was enveloping his head. She carefully focused, nitpicking his mind as she attempted to block more memories.

The entire procedure didn't last longer than 20 minutes before she finished playing. She heard footsteps as the council members now observed her progress. She bowed respectfully as they all entered.

"Incredible! Your clan's ability is simply magnificent. Giving boosts to those you wish by playing your ocarina's, but you transcend your clan's abilities. You can manipulate memories of others, instead of your own. Truly a prodigy in the making." The members clapped at her progress on her subject.

Danzo cleared carried a heavily sedated Orochimaru out of the room. "We need these prodigies to hopefully end the war quickly. With any luck my experiments on these children will be worth while." Danzo looked down at Orochimaru, the pupil of his rival. "I especially need you to be on your most focused. Truly a genius that comes once in a generation, and I am lucky I am alive for ours to overlap. You will be useful indeed."

* * *

Please Review~! Stay Awesome! :3


	8. Chapter 8: The Golden Opportunity

Tsunade stared at her two teammates in utter confusion. It was one in the afternoon, usually Orochimaru and her go to the library to study on techniques and spar with each other as practice. However, today she saw that Jiraiya was going to accompany them...while being strapped to Orochimaru's back. "W-wait you said Sarutobi sensei did this?" Tsunade looked at the two as they were back to back on each other both unable to face forward at her without the other being hidden from view.

"He said this will help us improve bonds." Orochimaru explained lazily.

"Its no fair! Why did I have to get stuck with you of all people. I mean Tsunade is more vicious towards me than you are! Why couldn't he strap me with her." Jiraiya protested but it was obvious he would like nothing more than to be strapped to her. His face turned to bliss as he began to invision the possibilities.

"Jiraiya you pig!" Tsunade swung her fist with all her might towards Jiraiya. Startled Jiraiya quickly tried to run but with Orochimaru's added weight he only managed to spin around. Tsunade's fist missed Jiraiya but instead landed on a surprised Orochimaru who received the powerful blow with full force to his gut. The impact caused both boys to project backwards, in Jiraiya's case forward, as they crumbled on the floor a good distance from where they were standing. "Orochimaru! Im sorry! I didn't mean it! I was aiming for Jiraiya!" Tsunade quickly rushed over to her teammates.

Orochimaru was making violent retching noises as he managed to roll onto his side. "If this is what a single blow from Tsunade felt like, how could Jiraiya withstand this on a daily basis. " Orochimaru wondered as his stomach threatened to expulse the little contents it had.

"I see you already know about my new exercise for you three Princess Tsunade." Sarutobi had seen his students talking in the plaza. He approached them along with Tsunade's friend Asuka. Asuka waved wordlessly at the team, a small blush appearing on her face. The two looked at the boys laying on the ground as a nervous Tsunade was unsure of what to do. "The animosity between the three of you has got to end! Since you refuse to cooperate with one another I have decided to make you walk in each other's shoe's. Starting with Orochimaru and Jiraiya." Sarutboi explained to the princess.

Tsunade felt sorry for Orochimaru as the two got up, mainly with Jiraiya standing for the both of them as the weakened Orochimaru was forced to stand by the harness that joined them. "For how long is this?" She asked dreading the answer.

"Hmm, Im actually not too sure. However long it takes until the three of you get along." Sarutobi let out a loud boastful laugh, instilling fear into his three pupils. He reached into one of his pockets before pulling out a key with a long rope and handing it to Asuka. "For this exercise I have borrowed Asuka from her team and duties. She has the key to the harness allowing Orochimaru and Jiraiya to be free at any time. I already explained to her what the instructions are." Sarutobi gave a small smile to the girl and patted her head. "As for the three of you, you need to continue on as normally as possible. Good luck!" With that Sarutobi waved at his pupils farewell as he walked off to the Hokage's office.

The four children stood for a moment. It was Asuka who managed to break in the awkward silence. "S-so...the three of you are having problems getting along? Why?" She fidgeted nervously. Almost as soon as she asked she wished she didn't. Tsunade glared with disdain at Jiraiya who glared back at her. She met Orochimaru's gaze as he subtly nudged his at the two teammates. This was one very vicious circle of dislike.

"Ah! I think I see." Her question was not really answered but she moved on. She had to think of something else. "O-oh! I know! Why don't we go about your usual day! How do the three of you spend your day." The tension that had surfaced disappeared as Team Sarutobi began to think.

"Well, Me and Orochimaru go to study at this time. Afterwards we spare and practice whatever it is we study. I go to the hospital from there to help. I eat dinner with the other girls. We sit and talk for a while. Then I go home and Im done." Tsunade recited thoughtfully.

"Picking up from the Princess after practice, I go to the bookstore and look at the free read from the book on display for the day, today I have a ration mission, to which I will eat dinner after earning it, I go to the east library as you know looking up any more technique's I can, I then go to my residence and practice. I study a bit more on hand signs then call it a night." Orochimaru listed dully.

"What kind of schedule is that? That is too much studying!" Jiraiya was overwhelmed from the amount of dedication his teammate had. It was really too much for any sane human being to do.

"What about yours Jiraiyakun?" Asuka asked politely.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, and with a over enthusiastic voice began to tell about his day. "Well me I usually practice my taijutsu at this time. Then I go train up on the mountains, you know? Up where you can see the entire village. I work on my book-"

Tsunade chortled at this. "BOOK?! What kind of book could you possibly write?" She burst out laughing.

"Hey! Hey! Don't cut me off flat chest! Im writing a masterpiece is what I am writing!" He yelled angrily. The two began to aim kicks at each other as a nervous Orochimaru quietly prayed he did not get hit by either of them.

"Princess Tsunade please conduct yourself! Jiraiyakun that is not an appropriate way to address a girl!" Asuka managed to intervene between the two, and made them stop their assaults on one another. "Please continue Jiraiyakun, do not interrupt." She looked at Tsunade firmly.

"Like I was saying, I work on my book and then I do... 'research' to help my studies along and to motivate me, I eat dinner and go to sleep." He concluded with satisfaction.

Asuka pondered for a bit. All three of them had completely schedules from one another. They rarely spent time with each other. Maybe they have to going through one person per day was the best way. "Alright! That settles it. Taking into consideration Orochimarukun has a mission today, we will go by his schedule first, then Tsunade's, and finishing up with Jiraiya."

"W-wait whaaat? Why am I the last one?!" Jiraiya fumed.

"Well this exercise is for trying to get along with each other. Orochimaru has an assignment, but despite that he is the most patient of the team. Tsunade although irrational at time's with her anger is patient unless provoked. I am testing your patience most of all Jiraiya." Asuka leaned in closer and whispered into Jiraiya's ear. "If you can manage to have enough patience for your day without misbehaving I am sure your teammates will think highly of you." Jiraiya smiled gleefully at the challenge. That's good. She was able to tempt him.

With a new motivation Jiraiya was thinking this wasn't as bad as he thought. "Alright! You will see! I can be the most quietest ninja ever!"

"T-that's not quite what I meant. You're suppose to find out more about each other! It's allowed to ask questions to one another!" Asuka wasn't heard as Jiraiya semi dragged Orochimaru to the library with Tsunade chasing behind the two. Well, Jiraiya looks like he is enjoying himself already. Now to get both Princess Tsunade and Orochimarukun to cooperate too.

* * *

Kids can be mean sometimes but that won't get you down Jiraiya! The moment has come to prove himself, and prove himself he shall! When you reach the bottom there is nothing but up!  
Just a heads up this MIGHT go under some changes, nothing too serious, no major rewrites (at least me at the moment doesn't think so) but this could shift to a Sannin fic instead of it being just an Orochimaru/Tsunade fic (it kinda seems to me like its already a Sannin fic) but just to make sure there are no shockers for anyone. Thanks for reading, please review and stay awesome! :3


End file.
